The Food Fight of Forks High
by Blondie the Novelist
Summary: Mr. Greene is trying to find the mastermind behind the Food Fight of Forks High. But each Cullen points to another! Who gets blamed in the end?
1. Emmett

**I unfortunately do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.**

I strolled into my office meeting a very familiar scene. A large, muscular boy sat grinning in the chair reserved for the trouble maker of the day. He was definitely "cute" as the girls would say and you could tell they simply fell at his feet. You'd think the girls would be smarter than to go for the class jokester.

"Ah, Emmett." I said, trying to sound casual. I knew from plenty of experience that that was the way to go about things with the oldest of the Cullen clan.

Emmett was beaming now. "Good to see you Miles!" he hooted.

"Emmett, we've gone over this. You are a student. Until you graduate, I am your vice principal and to be called Mr. Greene." I said.

"Sure, Miles, whatever you say!".

I sighed and shuffled the paper's of Emmett's large file. He'd been behind most of the incidents at Forks High over the past three years, nothing bad like fighting, just the usual for the class clown. Practical jokes on his teachers, rude sayings written on the posters of our school clubs, being caught "having fun" in the closets with his foster sister and girlfriend Rosalie. Yada yada yada. Nothing I couldn't handle.

"All right Emmett, let's get this over with. I have places to go and I'm sure you do too. Can you tell me exactly what went on at lunch today?" I asked, waiting for his latest story.

He rubbed his hands together excitedly. "Well Miles, after getting my lunch and sitting down with my siblings...

**Emmett Flashback**

"Come on Edward. You, me after school behind the trees. Things have been too boring for our own good lately. 100 bucks to the winner" I pleaded. I watched Edward's eyes rise up towards the ceiling.

"Don't even think about it Jasper." he muttered. "There are people.". I wondered what Jazz was thinking about. What emotion was he going to be sending and who was his victim?

"Boys" Rosalie moaned, not even looking up from where she was applying lipstick using a mini mirror.

"Yeah guys" Alice said. "Do you really have to turn everything into a contest?".

Bella didn't say anything, simply looking up at Edward with a pale expression. Edward's face turned hard.

"The answer is no Emmett. However, I think Jasper may be up for it.".

If looks could kill, Jasper's would have. I turned to him with a wide smile on my face. "Well Jazzy Spazzy, what do you say?" I asked with a grin, knowing that the emotions of both Edward and I would bring him on.

Jasper pursed his lips and Alice tightened her hold on his arm. "Jasper, this is gonna end badly..." she warned.

"I'll make you a deal." Jasper said, ignoring his wife. "Arm wrestling, right here, right now, nothing after school.".

I smiled. "Okie dokie!" and with that, I threw my elbow down on the table, palm up, ready for the battle.

"Emmett, if you dare make a scene, you won't be-" Rosalie started, but Jasper slammed his hand into mine and we started the stare down.

Alice sighed, giving up. "Three, two, one" she muttered and we began the brawl.

Like always, I started out the strongest, but Jasper fought back and we twisted this way and that, each coming within a centimeter of winning only to be thrown back by his competitor.

Rosalie growled disapprovingly. I'd make it up to her later. Bella looked genuinely scared and with good reason. We were shaking the table. Edward watched us with interest, but he had his arm looped around Bella's shoulder, ready to shield her if things got too intense.

Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I saw an uneaten piece of pizza fly out of Alice's hand and sail across the room. It hit Mike Newton square in the face, which was almost enough to make me fall over laughing. Almost, as I slammed Jasper's arm down on the table and stood up in victory-only to be hit in the chest with a wad of potato salad.

It was then that the whole lunch room erupted into chaos, food flying everywhere...

**End Flashback**

Emmett leaned back in his chair. "So, that's pretty much it. Frank arrived and carted me to the office and now, here we are." he finished comfortably.

I looked up from my notes. "So, you didn't throw any food?" I asked incredulously.

Emmett chuckled. "Well Miles, everyone in the cafeteria was throwing food. But once someone has shouted food fight, it then becomes ok to do so. I did not throw anything before that happened, I swear. Honestly, this time, I didn't start the trouble.". I knew Emmett well enough to know that he was proud of his happenings and loved ratting himself out. So, the fact that he said he didn't start it made me believe him. But, he'd said something else that I had to question.

"You said your little sister Alice threw food at Mike Newton? Was she the first one to do so?" I asked.

Emmett squinted his eyes, trying to remember. "I think so. Like I said, I was busy kicking Jasper's butt. I only saw Alice, it could have been someone else. But most likely not." he finished.

I stood up. "Well Emmett, thank you for your time. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm not calling your father. Over you anyway. You may get back to class.". I said.

Emmett stood up too, grinning again. "Sure Miles, and no hard feelings about this incident. I'll see you tomorrow!" he said and with that, he practically skipped out of this office.

I sighed and put the large folder away, taking out a thinner one that was only two away from his in the filing cabinet. Back in my chair, I turned on my intercom.

"Denise, could you please send someone to find Alice Cullen. I need to see her.".


	2. Alice

**Hey everyone! WOW! I never expected to have reviews, story feeds and even a favorite story after my first chapter! Thank you so much to everyone supporting me on this great website!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does!**

"Why doesn't she look nervous?"I thought to myself when the petite, spiky haired girl walked into my office. Alice Cullen was the youngest of the group and seemed to be the most opinionated, besides Emmett of course. Yet, I'd taken her for someone who wouldn't like getting into trouble. Why was she smiling?

"Hello Alice, why don't you take a seat?" I asked. She nodded and pulled out the chair that her big brother had just left. She straightened her pale pink blouse and faced me with the tiniest bit of a smile on her lips. I took this as a cue to start.

"Ok Alice, I'll cut to the chase. I just had someone in here about the food fight and they-".

"Emmett." Alice interjected. "You don't have to keep it safe Mr. Greene, I'm not gonna go home and kill my brother for ratting me out. Besides, don't I get to tell you my story about how my pizza ended up in Mikes' hair?".

I was a tiny bit stunned. I knew she was a talker, but such a tiny thing could sure go fast. Was she hiding something?

"Yes Alice, you do get to tell your side of the story. What happened today at lunch?" I said, uncapping my pen.

"Well!" Alice happily gushed. 'The very first thing that happened was...

**Alice Flashback**

"Come on Edward. You, me after school behind the trees. Things have been too boring for our own good lately. 100 bucks to the winner.". Emmett had both fists on the table which was the way he sat when he was really itching for a good fight. I could see why. Since Bella and I had gone to Italy to rescue Edward, nothing had really been happening here.

I suddenly got the vision of Edward hearing Jasper's thoughts. He was interested in a fight. Which of course, would be bad as Jasper hadn't hunted in awhile. If he went crazy on Bella...I put my hand on his arm.

"Don't even think about it Jasper." Edward said under his breath. "There are people.". Oh gosh, was he going to do it right here?

"Boys." Rosalie, who was sitting across from me, said. She had out her lipstick and a mini mirror, per usual at lunch time. It was the one time she got to check her make up without being scolded for having it in class.

"Yeah guys. Do you really have to turn everything into a contest?" I said, knowing only Edward understood what I was thinking. It wasn't the betting I minded. It was the fact that Jasper and Emmett were about to do something aggressive in the lunch room, around everybody.

I watched Bella, who had no idea what was going on, other then the fact that Emmett wanted a fight, look up at Edward, her face ghostly white. She didn't want him to wrestle after school, that much was certain. As always, Edward reacted to her fear.

"The answer in no Emmett." he said, eyes still on Bella. "However, I think Jasper may be up for it.".

"Thanks a lot Edward" I thought. Now they would definitely cause a scene.

Jasper glared at Edward and Emmett took that as a yes. "Well Jazzy Spazzy, what do you say?" he asked, smiling and knowing he would get his way. Only Edward and I knew what was really going to happen.

Jasper got a serious look on his face and I closed my fingers around his buff arm. "Jasper, this is gonna end badly..." I said, closing my eyes so that I couldn't watch him reply.

"I'll make you a deal." he said. "Arm wrestling, right here, right now, nothing after school.".

I opened my eyes. Emmett looked pleased. "Okie dokie" he said and he slapped his elbow down on the table with such force Bella almost fell out of her chair. Oh, great.

Rosalie looked up now. "Emmett, if you dare make a scene, you won't be-". I didn't want to hear the end of that sentence and I didn't have to as Jasper's elbow joined Emmett's on the table. Here we go.

Whether I wanted to or not, I was the official Cullen family counter. In a defeated whisper, I said "Three, two, one" and the battle begun.

I picked up my slice on pizza and focused my gaze on the Chess Club sign that Emmett had written "Geeks only need apply" on so that I wouldn't have to watch the fight. And I must have zoned out pretty good as the next thing I knew, Edward was ramming into my side and, in surprise, I dropped my pizza. But it didn't hit the floor. Instead, it zoomed through the air and landed right across Mike Newton's face.

At that moment, Emmett threw down his arm on Jasper, winning the fight. I watched Mike pick up a handful of potato salad and aim to me. I ducked out of the way and Emmett stood up to flaunt his success. The wad of gooey salad rammed into his shirt, spattering all over him.

A female voice shouted "Food fight!" and the entire junior and senior classes of Fork's High School began to throw the remainder of their lunches across the room...

**End Flashback**

It all made sense. The story wasn't any different then Emmett's and details he hadn't mentioned were the ones that Alice had seen while the wrestling match was going on. Emmett would have been distracted while Alice could see everything else.

"I'm guessing you did partake in the food fight after it was declared one." I stated. Alice nodded. "But you threw your pizza on accident, after being pushed by Edward?". Another nod.

Something in this little pixie of a girl made me believe her. And I was good at separating the liars from the truth-tellers. So that was it. It wasn't her fault.

But why had Edward pushed her?

"Well then, I guess you can go back to class Alice. Thanks for coming down. Sorry to pull you out of" I glanced at her hall pass "Math class. You may go now.".

Alice gave me her little smile and left without another word, gracefully going out the door.

I sighed. Another false lead. So we still didn't know who had started the food fight. But there was always a new path to take. I reached for my intercom.

"Denise, I'm going to need another student in here. Can you get a hold of Edward Cullen please?".


	3. Edward

**So, before our regularly scheduled chapter, which I know everyone has been waiting for, as it's Edward's, a few quick things. **

**First of all, you guys are the best! I was kind of down in the dumps when I posted the Alice chapter but that was quickly changed when I saw that, an hour later, I had seven e-mails form Fan Fiction about the story being tracked, favorite and reviewed! Wow! Thanks you so much everyone!!**

**Secondly, EdwardCorvin17's review gave me an idea. I have the story all planned out and I know who's going to get blamed, so let's see who can guess. When you review, predict the ending. We'll see who comes closest when I post the last chapter.**

**The last thing is, this chapter is quite a bit longer then the others. It's because, during the flashback, while everyone basically takes the same conversation and tells it from their point of view, Edward does that AND adds in what he hears everyone saying. Thoughts in the flashback are in italics, in case it doesn't say there.**

**So, read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine, it is Stephenie Meyer's.**

When the boy strolled into my office nonchalantly, I expected trouble right away. It's always the ones who get dragged in swearing or act as though they own the place that throw it fit once I get them in the chair.

Edward Cullen looked at me with his golden eyes, seemingly focusing in on my brain. I found it strange that all the Cullens had the same unusually colored eyes when they weren't related by blood. I made a quick mental note to ask my wife, who was a science teacher at the junior high school, about it.

"Hello Edward. You may take a seat." I said sternly. I'd never dealt with him before and didn't know his story. It was best to be brutal until you figured it out.

Edward pulled out the chair and sat down lightly, as if he were ready to run if things got too intense. Another bad sign. I opened my mouth to speak.

"The food fight." Edward said without emotion. I looked up at him, surprised. How could he...

"Mr. Greene" Edward continued. "I'm aware that Alice was just in here. And the story she told you is true, except for one thing. My sister was a bit mistaken. But I've got some new information for you.".

I knew that I was now gawking at the student in front of me. Which, as I had said in my speech at the Vice Principals of Washington State convention last year, it is never good to do. It gives your victim the upper hand.

"N-new information?" I stuttered, another thing not to do. Edward nodded once and I leaned back in my chair, knowing exactly what was coming. "Ok Mr. Cullen, let's hear it. Start from the very beginning of lunch.".

Edward had fixed his stare right into my eyes again. It was starting to creep my out. Edward drew a breath and began to tell his tale.

"I got my lunch and then sat down at my table, where my brother Emmett, whom you spoke to earlier, was...

**Edward's Flashback**

"Come on Edward. You, me after school behind the trees. Things have been too boring for our own good lately. 100 bucks to the winner." said Emmett. His expression was eager, like he was a five year old begging his mom for a candy bar. _Bella wouldn't mind_ he thought, grinning at me. We both knew she would.

Now that Bella had joined our lunch table, taking up the one empty spot, right next to me, we'd begun to talk a lot more. Which made for a confusing thirty minutes, where I had to decipher if what I was hearing was what someone was saying out loud or just thinking.

Rosalie was sitting on my other side and not actually saying anything, both in thoughts and out loud. She was usually thinking about herself, or Emmett, and today, as she applied lipstick, her thoughts were on the different techniques on handling the tube. Not very exciting, or worth listening to, for that matter.

Next to Rosalie was Emmett, who, for my benefit, was chanting _wrestling, wrestling! _over and over in his head. He's such a child.

I turned my attention to Alice, on the other side of Bella. She was having a vision, which was always interesting, so long as it wasn't about a major sale. In a flash, I could hear myself telling Jasper not to do something. I waited for the aftermath. Alice always caught me up on what she could see but I couldn't hear.

_Shoot Edward, it's gonna happen now!_ she thought and I watched her wrap an hand around Jasper's arm. He looked at her, wondering what she saw.

Sure enough, Jasper was thinking about wrestling Emmett, but a different way then had been requested. _We won't do anything bad _he thought, forgetting, like he always did, that I could hear him.

"Don't even think about it Jasper. There are people." I said, softly enough for only the people at the table to hear. The girls groaned in their heads and Emmett smiled at Jasper, who scowled at me.

"Boys." Rosalie hissed, with an eye roll.

"Yeah guys. Do you really have to turn everything into a contest?" asked Alice. I knew she wasn't worried about the betting, just the safety of Bella. Which was sweet. In a creepy way, since she was my sister and all.

I felt a warm hand on my skin and Bella pulled me to look at her. Her brown hair fell in angles around her pretty face. She looked like an angel, so beautiful, the way the sun fell on her. But her face sent a shiver down my spine, as her fear hit me like a wave. For the first time, I understood what Jasper got everyday. She didn't want me to fight. I'd gladly abide to her request.

"The answer in no Emmett." I said and watched Bella's worry lines dissolve, making her look like the happy Bella I knew and loved. "However, I think Jasper may be up for it." I finished, instantly hearing Alice silently scream _Thanks a lot Edward_.

Jasper's eyes shot bullets at my and Emmett lapped it up. "Well Jazzy Spazzy, what do you say?" he asked. I shook my head, already regretting what I had unleashed.

"Jasper, this is gonna end badly..." Alice said softly. The whole table was quiet as everyone, even a now interested Rosalie, waited for Jasper's answer. He sensed the anticipation of his reply and began thinking curse words to me.

"I'll make you a deal." Jasper said. "Arm wrestling, right here, right now, nothing after school.". Ah. This was what Alice feared.

_Now we're talking _thought Emmett. Oh, I most definitely regretted selling Jasper out. "Okie dokie." Emmett said to everyone and with that, he thrust his elbow out onto the table with such force, I had to reach back to catch Bella as she began to fall.

"Emmett, if you dare make a scene, you won't be-" said Rosalie, who was cut off by Jasper, who joined Emmett on the table with as much force as his brother had. _Getting any for a month _Rosalie finished in her head. Ok, gross.

Alice gave a long sigh in her head. _I'll get you for this Edward, I will! _she said to me and then, to everyone, she whispered in an annoyed voice "Three, two one" and Emmett and Jasper began to strain themselves against each other, giving way to the part inside themselves that loved competition. I pulled Bella into me so she didn't have to watch. This was going to get brutal.

Rosalie concentrated on Emmett, sending him curses. She loved when he showed off for the family, bu here? Where people could look at us like freaks? _No cool Emmett, not cool_.

Suddenly, she pushed her arm out into Alice, who was separating herself from the fight as much as possible. _Edward, what are you doing? _she thought. Oh great. She thought I was pushing her.

Alice's pizza, which had been dangling from her hand only seconds before, flew out from her grasp with lightning speed. If you blinked, you would have missed the impact. But I watched in amazement as the pizza hit that jerk Mike Newton right in the face, making the whole cafeteria buzz silently about either feeling bad for him, or laughing their heads off.

In all the excitement, I was the only one who noticed Rosalie pick up her apple, wind up with her perfect pitch that came in handy for baseball and let the unbitten fruit go. It swung across the room and hit Mike right where the pizza had just been. Now THAT was interesting. What was the motivation behind that throw?

Before I could try to pry it from her thoughts, Emmett stood up, the winner of the arm wrestling competition. _Woooo_ was the only thing his brain could come up with about the victory. And then _What? _as a handful of soggy potato salad, thrown at Alice by Mike, spattered across his shirt.

"Food Fight!" called a voice and I ducked under the table, pulling Bella with me, to avoid being sticky with uneaten food for the rest of the day.

**End Flashback**

Once again, as the student finished their story, I was convinced that they were telling the absolute truth. Which was unusual, as I was almost never sure I could believe a kid. With this one, it was the eye contact. Edward's eyes never strayed from mine as he spoke, his expression emotionless. It was calming...and creepy.

"So Alice said "Thanks a lot Edward", or something like that, when Rosalie pushed her?" I asked, leaning into the table.

Edward gave a curt nod and said "Yes.".

"And then Rosalie threw her apple at Mike Newton, when Alice and Emmett couldn't have seen?" I continued.

"That would be correct." said Edward and then, he glanced away from me for the first time in a half an hour.

A new lead. A new path to try. Possibly another failure but always, always, more information. That was all I needed.

"Ok Edward, thank you for your time. You may go back to class now." I said, as Edward stood and pushed in the chair.

"No problem Mr. Greene. Enjoy your next meeting." he said, with a sarcastic smile. So he was glad his foster sister was about to take a fall. Interesting. A few graceful steps to the door and he was gone, the door clicking shut behind him.

I opened the top left drawer of my desk and took out a package of Tums. Lifting the aspirin to my mouth, I shock my head. This was taking much longer then I had expected. I pressed down on the intercom button, and heard my voice fill the office next-door.

"Denise?I'm very sorry about all this, but I need Rosalie Hale now. And another coffee. With extra sugar.".


	4. Rosalie

**Sorry, sorry sorry! I had a busy weekend and didn't get the chapter finished until just now. I apologize to all those who thought I quit!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.**

Rosalie Hale was the foster sister of Emmett, Edward and Alice Cullen and, even in their family of beauties, she stood out. With her shiny, blonde hair and piercing gold eyes, she could have been a model at the age of two.

Gliding into my office, she reminded me of Emmett. They seemed perfectly in tune with each other, each knowing their place in the world and eager to appear big in it. Emmett did this by being a cut up. Rosalie used sass and charm.

"Hello Miss Hale." I said, already won over by this one two. _I'm going soft_ I realized. I needed a vacation very badly. "Please sit down. We have a lot to talk about.".

"Gladly." the teen girl purred. She withdrew the chair carefully and delicately sat down. She crossed her long skinny legs and perched her elbows on the desk, chin resting on her hands. My eyes widened.

"Well Rosalie, I assume you know why you are here?" I asked. She shook her head, which surprised me. "Really? You aren't pulling my leg?" I asked increduasly.

She flipped her hair back and looked up at me. "No Mr. Greene, I havn't the faintest idea." she said, with a honey coated voice. Baffled, I leaned back in my chair.

"Well, um, all right then. So I guess I can start this time. I've asked you into my office to ask you a few questions about the food fight today. Is that all right?". Why was I asking her if that was all right? I was being way to nice to this girl.

"I guess so." said Rosalie, looking like she truly couldn't care less. She uncrossed her legs and sighed. "You want to hear what happened?". She didn't wait for a reply. "Well, I can tell you what I heard, but I didn't really see much. You see, I was a little busy...

**Rosalie Flashback**

"Come on Edward. You, me after school behind the trees. Things have been too boring for our own good lately. 100 bucks to the winner." said Emmett. I angled my mirror so I could see my husband, who had both fists on the table. He was ready for action.

It was a usual lunch period, with everyone talking, Emmett the loudest, except for me. I liked to hang back during the conversation while working on my make up. It was the time when I could freely weave my thoughts in and out of whatever I wanted without having to worry about Edward ratting me out to the teachers.

"Don't even think about it Jasper." Edward muttered. "There are people.". I was used to things not making sense when Alice or Edward talked. They were usually responding to visions or thoughts.

Then I got it. Emmett wanted a fight. Jasper was going to give it to him. Excellent. I loved watching the boys battle at out house. I knew it was werid-just like working on the cars was-for a girly girl to love wrestling. Which was one of the reasons I didn't say anything out loud.

"Boys" I said, taking a disapproving tone to convince the others. I knew I could fool all of my siblings except for Edward. If he was bothering to listen.

"Yeah guys. Do you really have to turn everything into a contest?". I heard Alice ask. Proof that I was a good actress; she was taking my side on an issue I didn't even support.

There was a pause, followed by a low growl coming from Edward. I glanced up to see Bella looking up at him with big, puppy dog eyes. And he was so falling for them. "The answer is no Emmett. However, I think Jasper may be up for it." Edward said, his eyes never moving from his love's face. They reminded me of Emmett and I when we first got together.

Jasper's look was one of a murderer. I peeked with the mirror to make sure his eyes were the preferred golden color.

"Well Jazzy Spazzy, what do you say?" Emmett's voice boomed with excitement and taunt. He'd won and he knew it. I was all set to gear up for an after-school showdown when Alice cut in.

"Jasper, this is gonna end badly..." she moaned. Her voice sounded tense, like she knew it was a losing battle. Oh, right. She would know.

"I'll make you a deal." Jasper said, with a pleasant smile I could see through the mirror. "Arm wrestling, right here, right now, nothing after school.".

I looked up then and began to glare at Emmett. This was not what I had in mind. They could show off how strong they were at home sure, but here, where our secret could be discovered?

But Emmett didn't notice my facial plea. "Okie dokie!" he said and his elbow hit the table with force. Too much force.

I knew I had one more chance to get the boys to stop this madness. By threatening my husband. "Emmett, if you dare make a scene, you won't be-" I started, but Jasper's arm joined Emmett's on the table before I could finish.

Alice always counted out for wrestling matches so, giving Jasper a disappointed look, she whispered "Three, two one" and the boys began.

I tried to ignore it, sending out swears at Emmett for Edward's benefit. I stared down at my lunch, knowing my face would be red if I could actually blush. And, Jasper must have sensed that, because the next thing I knew, I had the overwhelming feeling of aggression towards Alice.

Now, I've tried time and time again to overcome Jasper's power. But fighting it is never any use at all. Suddenly, I found myself lunging over the table at Alice and pushing her off the table.

Thankfully, I has across from my sister, so with the table in the way, I couldn't do much damage. Relief swelled over my body and Jasper started working his mind again. Now, I was mad, not just angry. And this time, it was at the boy across the lunchroom making jokes with his girlfriend, Mike Newton.

I picked up my apple and cupped it in my hands. I had one shot and it had to count. I wound up for the pitch and threw the fruit. I watched as a green blur flew throw the air. A perfect aim. It hit Mike smack in the face, causing him to squeal out in pain.

I turned back to my table, feeling satisfied and knowing the sensation would wear off pretty soon. Then, I could wait until we got home before killing Jasper.

The sight that met my eyes was pretty hilarious. Alice was wide eyed, like she couldn't believe she had just done something. Emmett was standing and looking very confused, his white shirt now covered in potato salad. And Jasper, Edward and Bella were all in hysterics, holding onto each other and slapping the table as they laughed.

Suddenly, the scream of "FOOD FIGHT!" filled to room and I ducked down under the table, not exactly wanted to ruin my new skirt. The room erupted into shrieks and splatters as Forks High School lunch period two began their first food fight...

**End Flashback**

The blonde leaned forward and ran her fingers through her hair as she ended the story.

"So" I said, looking over my notes. "Your twin brother 'forced' you to push Alice, and then 'made you' throw your apple at Mike?".

"That's right." Rosalie said. "He kind of pushed me into Alice and then forced my arm into throwing the apple. If he hadn't, I would have never done a thing like that!".

Why was I not surprised that I believed her? All these Cullens were truly hypnotizing me. Especially this one.

I drained my coffee cup and stood, wiping my mouth. "Ok Rosalie, you're free to go to your last period. So sorry I had to get you out of class.".

"No problem." Rosalie said, already halfway out the door. "No problem at all.".

I sighed and brushed my hands through my hair. Five interviews. Five! Over one incident. Oh, the paper work I would have to do on this.

I leaned over my desk and pressed down on the intercom button. "I assume it comes as no surprise to you Denise, that I now need the last one, Jasper Hale. Let's see if it ends there, shall we?".


	5. Jasper

**OK everyone, here's where it gets different!**

**These next few chapters won't be the usual Cullen comes to office, Cullen has flashback, Cullen points the blame on another Cullen. Mr. Greene is getting tired of hearing the same story again and again and he has places to go!**

**Jasper's chapter will not have a flashback. It will have Mr. Greene asking him a series of questions, all of which will make us nod our heads and, at the end, go "OH!" D.**

**The next chapter will have a flashback, but it will be a little different. Then, there will be the last interview and the epilogue, both of which will be short.**

**The finish line is in sight! OK, here we go**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine. It is Stephenie Meyer's.**

Jasper Hale sat in front of me, looking glum. Why? I hadn't the faintest idea. Usually they don't give you the depressed look until you start talking.

I glanced at the clock. There was forty-five minutes left in the day. It had been two and a half hours since I had started this whole business of interviewing kids. And it was taking way to long.

I suddenly felt very, very lazy. Leaning back in my chair, I loosened my tie.

"Hello, Jasper. Thanks for stopping by. This won't take more then a minute.". Won't take more then minute? Was I going insane? This was how I talked to my friends, not my students.

Jasper, for some reason, was now grinning. He nodded for me to continue.

"Did you have lunch today?" I asked. What? Of course he did!

"Yes." Jasper, said, looking rather pleased with himself.

"And did you see anything unusual happen at lunch.". This couldn't be me talking. I must have had some bad food that was messing with my brain.

"Um" Jasper said. "Well, there was a food fight.".

"Right!" I exclaimed and started chuckling. Then, horror of horrors, I put my feet up on the table, kicking off my loafers in the process.

WHAT WAS WRONG WITH ME?

No vice principal that is mentally stable would ever do this. EVER.

"Did you and your foster brother Emmett arm wrestle?" I asked, still out of sorts.

"Yes.".

"Did your foster sister Alice throw her slice a pizza at Mike Newton?".

"Yes.".

"Did your twin sister Rosalie push her, making her do that?".

"Yes.".

"Did Rosalie throw her apple at Mike?".

"Yes.".

We shot back and forth, talking like two forty-year-old men would instead of a vice principal and student called to their office. I knew that I was sick, probably going crazy. But I had to finish this interview before I had Denise page Nurse Shea. I just HAD to.

"Did you force Rosalie push Alice and to throw her apple at Mike?" I asked. This was the big one.

"Mr. Greene, I would never physically force my sisters to do anything." Jasper said calmly, one hand on the table and the other behind his head.

I was hit instantly with a wave of trust. Surely this boy wouldn't lie to me. I mean, why would anyone ever lie? He had to be telling the truth!

Why was I thinking nonsense again?

"All right Jasper, one more question. Do you have any new information for me regarding this incident.". There. I sounded much more like a vice principal on the job.

"Yes, actually." he said. I straightened up and Jasper gave a little smile. "I know who started the food fight. Have you ever met Isabella Swan?"...

**Different, yes, mostly because I was getting tired of writing the same flashback again and again. Short too. I was having writers block all week on how to make this story funnier to write. Please review and vote in the poll on my page! Thanks everyone!**


	6. Bella

**You guys crack me up! I loved the reviews. Keep them coming and don't forget to vote about the poll on my profile. As this story is coming to a close, I need to get a feel of what I should be working on next!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine. It is the wonderful Stephenie Meyer'**s

Isabella Swan was the daughter of the police chief. You know, not the kind of kid you'd expect to be sitting in the principal's office. Isabella sure was fidgety. Maybe she really wasn't meant to be here. All I had in her notes was that she was a transfer from Phoenix, where she lived with her mother, though she was born here in Forks.

She pulled her fingers through her long brown hair and bit on her lip. I thought it was best to start.

"So, Miss Swan, I'm going to make this quick. I've gotten some inside information that you were the one who declared the food fight today an actual food fight. Is this correct?" I asked sternly.

Isabella nodded. "Yes" she said, in barly a whisper. Quiet, not a people person I wrote on my notes. I now had seven pages on this food fight.

I took a breath. "Do you have anything so say about this? Or should I just book you two weeks worth of detention right now? AND call your father.".

I really didn't expect this girl to say anything. In fact, I half suspected that she was taking the blame for someone else. But low and behold...

"Mike Newton blackmailed me into it!" she blurted out. I was so startled that I dropped my monogrammed pen. And of course, she wasn't done. "He sent me a note in Chem class. It was all a plan. If I didn't do it, he would have, would have...".

I was now sitting on the edge of my seat, my fists on the table. I felt myself turning red with anger. If there was one thing I was a stickler for, it was blackmailing. That and, dare I say it, sexual harassment. Which was what this sounded exactly like a case of.

"Miss Swan!" I nearly shouted. "Please start at the beginning!".

The girl took a breath, steadied herself and opened her mouth to speak.

"During Chemistry, I sit right in front of Mike. Sometimes he slips me a note to pass to his girlfriend Jessica, who sits in front of me. This time though, it was for me...

**Bella Flashback**

The little pink piece of paper sat folded on my desk. It was obviously ripped out from a pad of paper, as it's edges weren't straight. And it had my name scrawled clearly on it in black permanent marker.

I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and glanced back at Mike out of the corner of my eye. He was hunched over his notes, pretending that nothing had just happened. I rolled my eyes and leaned in to carefully open the note. I flattened it down in my papers and read it.

_I hear the seniors are gonna do a food fight for their senior prank. We should beat them to the punch. How bout it, today at lunch?_

I let all the air out of my checks. This was insanity. Did he really think he would get me to go out with him by being his partner in crime?

_No thanks Mike. Not really my thing._ I wrote in my purple pen and swiftly folded it up. I passed the note behind my back. Mike snatched it.

I was trying to focus on my notes, not that I really needed to as I always passed this class. Mike, who really needed the credit, was doing anything but studying hard. I could hear his pen flying across the note. It sailed passed my head and landed frisbee-style in my binder.

I gave a long, drawn out sigh and unfolded the new sheet of paper to read his new message, hoping it was for Jessica. It wasn't.

_Aww come on Bella. Please? If you don't, I guess I'll just have to tell Edward you don't like him anymore! That'll take care of him!_

Oh my God, was he serious? What kind of threat was that? This boy was much more dumb then I thought.

_Go ahead. See what he says._ I wrote on the paper before passing it back and vowing not to read the response...

**End Flashback**

"So you see," Isabella squeaked. "I had to scream 'food fight'. I knew it's kind of silly, but Mike really gets to me.".

I felt myself going soft on this girl. Yes, most definitely soft. "Miss Swan, nonetheless, this is sexual harassment. I'm very sorry this happened to you and Mr. Cullen. Being told your boyfriend will be 'taken care of' is completely unacceptable. Why don't you skip your last class and leave with Mr. Cullen for some alone time. I'm sure you both need it. Your dismissed." I said, feeling very proud of myself for solving this thing. This had to be the end, had to!

Isabella seemed a little shocked that she was able to leave so soon. She rose, said a quick "Thank you" and left the room silently. I picked up my intercom for the very last time.

"Denise, this is it. The very end. Mike Newton is our guy!".


	7. Mike!

**Second-to-last chapter! It's very short, only a page long. The epilogue will as well be short and sweet, but funny. This has been great-thanks everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

Michael Newton. Son of the local sports store owners. A good kid-standard grades, good athlete, all around nice guy.

And exactly the one I had been looking for. The cause of all this stress.

I suddenly hated Mike Newton. Hated him.

He appeared at the door with a cocky smile, hands in pockets. I straightened my tie and breathed out, getting my stern voice ready. This was the big one.

"Please have a seat Mr. Newton. You and I are going to have a little discussion about some things that happened today." I said roughly.

Mike pulled out the chair and sat down, taking off his jacket in the process. He settled himself in his chair and then looked up at me, still too confident. He didn't think he was in trouble.

"The food fight?" Mike said, more of a statement then a question.

"No. I want to talk to you about what happened in Chemistry. With Miss. Isabella Swan?" I asked sternly. I watched with pleasure as the grin on Mike's face slowly fell.

"Oh. The, um, note passing?" Mike said disbelievingly. Good. He was scared he was caught.

"Precisely." I said, going in for the kill. "Now Michael, this is a very serious matter. I do not let things like this just go. I will not sit here and watch you tell me a story like all the others. I am very sorry, but you are the last straw. I do not put up with sexual harassment or blackmailing. Those are two very serious matters. Now, here is what is going to happen. I am going to call your parents and speak with them. Then, you will speak with them. You will have a day of suspension tomorrow, and then you will serve two weeks of detention. You will also write apologize letters to Isabella Swan, Jasper Hale, Rosalie Hale, Edward Cullen, Alice Cullen and Emmett Cullen. Do I make myself clear?". As I finished this speech, I slammed my fist down on the desk with such force, everything went up and down in the air. Mike looked a little teary. He simply nodded.

I picked up the intercom phone and put the request in to Denise for the Newton's home number. I twisted the cord around my finger and watched Mike out of the corner of my eye. He was looking down at his shoes, trying not to appear upset. This was a reaction I seldom got. But oh well. He would pay for his actions. And I would get a nice cup of coffee while booking a session with my massage therapist. Life was good again.


	8. The End

**So this is it. The final installment. I really hope everyone's enjoyed reading this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it. There's one last surprise in this short epilogue. So, I'll let you to it!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, not me.**

**C-POV**

When I walked out to the backyard to greet the kidsl, I was a bit surprised by what I saw: pure chaos. Edward had Jasper in a headlock and was smacking him on the back like he was choking. Emmett was pinned up against a tree by a snarling Alice. Bella sat, looking a little scared, in the middle of the lawn, watching Edward with a startled expression. And Rosalie, of course, was filing her nails.

I walked over to Bella and sat down on the damp grass. She smiled at me and shook her head in the direction of my lovely children.

"Eventful day at school, I take it?" I asked, returning the smile.

Bella nodded. "There was a food fight at lunch. And the vice principal assumed it was-".

"-Emmett." I finished.

Bella laughed. "Right. He pinned it on-".

"-Alice.".

"Yeah! Who said it was-"

"-Edward, Rosalie, Jasper. And I'm guessing, based on Edward's behavior, that Jasper involved you in it. Who came out with the blame in the end? Mike Newton, I'm guessing?".

Bella looked at me with an astonished expression. I chuckled.

"Bella," I said. "They've done this at every school they've ever been to. They choose a student whose a little to overconfident and Alice predicts how it's going to play out. They almost always use that order. It's set up perfectly and Edward keeps a watch on everyone's minds so that mission goes as planned.".

"But their thoughts! Edward told me on the way home what everyone was thinking while it was going on. It sounded real." Bella exclaimed. I smiled once again.

"They make this really realistic, to the point that they almost forget that it's all planned out. They make their thoughts real and usually fight after it all ends. I'm going to take a wild guess and say that you were not part of the plan. That might be why Edward's attacking Jasper.". We were both laughing now and watching the dramatics. Eventually, everyone tired and joined us on the ground, explaining more to Bella and telling me about the whole thing.

"Poor Mike." Emmett said, shaking his head.

"He deserves it." countered Jasper.

Bella was now cuddled up in Edward's lap, looking cozy She shook out her hair with a final laugh about the situation.

"You guys, when I'm a vampire," she said. "you are so including me in this insanity!".

**The End!! I love this story and I'm so happy it's gotten so much positive feedback from everyone! I'm definitely going to write more, but I'm going to take a little break first.**

**My very first story is done-woo hoo! **


End file.
